Naruto's Wrath
by Khaos Kuma
Summary: The day that Naruto stole the scroll of Sealing, Kyuubi woke up. But he isn't what everyone thinks.... Rated M for safety purposes
1. Chapter 1

Pride.

That sin is the proverbial father of sins. Everything is prideful. Man, mammals, birds, fish. Even the planet itself has pride. Mountains, oceans, the sky. From pride comes the rest of the 7 sins. Envy, Lust, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Wrath. Each being horrible in its own way. Envy- the act of wanting something that isn't yours. Lust- excessive thoughts of something. Lust does not have to be sexual, just the act of desiring something. Sloth- the act of being lazy or inactive in a situation. Greed- the act of desiring all things instead of loving what you have already. Gluttony- the act of over-indulging to the point of waste. Wrath- the act of being unable to control anger or rage. All things have one of these sins and some have more than one. However, there are 7 beings that are the personifications of these sins. And those 7 are near unstoppable by normal means. And so to combat and balance those, Kami created 7 Virtues. Each one directly opposing the 7 sins. For Pride, there is Humility- the act of humbling oneself instead of glorifying. Envy has Kindness- the act of being kind to all things. Lust has Chastity- the act of being pure of desire. Sloth has Diligence- the act of keeping oneself busy. Greed has Charity- the act of giving even if one has nothing. Gluttony has Temperance- the act of moderation. And Wrath has Patience- the act of remaining calm even when something has one in a rage. Kami created personifications for these Virtues as well, setting them out to seek the Sins. And one by one, they found them and balanced them out.

However, when the Virtues found the Sins, they were shocked. The Sins had created followers from themselves and set them out among the world, infecting Man and corrupting them. So the Virtues were forced to do the same. The split themselves to go balance out the Sins in Man. After each side, both Virtue and Sin, had split down to its lowest form, they only had enough power to possess a human. So throughout the years, the original Sins and Virtues remained in these human hosts until the day when the hosts died. Once dead, the Sins and Virtues were forced to separate from another and find worthy hosts. And over time, the cycle of possessing and searching continued, each time the Virtues found the Sins and they lived happily with one another.

Until one day, Wrath found his beloved Virtue, Patience, dead and destroyed in their abode. He was overtaken with sorrow and wept at the sight. His host looked upon the woman that he had loved for years and couldn't take it any longer. The host hung himself and Wrath was forced to find another host. The only one he could find was that of a young fox. Wrath quickly possessed the fox and went back to where his lovely Patience lay dead. He sniffed around the area and found the scent of the one who had killed her and began to hunt it down. For years he searched, adapting the fox's body until the day came where the fox no longer had a single tail but 9 tails behind his body. And it was on that day, he found the creature he was searching for. It was Greed. Greed had taken the body of a young, pale ninja and completely destroyed the man's mind, leaving only the desire to take everything remained. Greed had the man kill his Virtue and then kill Wrath's as well, desiring the power of Wrath. And he was not alone. For he had teamed up with Envy. Envy had taken over a ninja as well, this one with black hair and eyes, giving its host the ability to copy techniques with his eyes. Wrath was furious. When he questioned why they would do this to a brother Sin, they both replied that they wanted what Wrath had and if they couldn't have it, then neither could he. With that, Wrath exploded in action. For days, the Sins fought against each other. Until the day came when Envy caught Wrath in an illusion, calling it a Genjutsu. Once captured, Wrath had no choice but to listen to Envy. The Sin sent Wrath to destroy a village in the east, saying it was his former village. Wrath quickly came upon the village and began attacking it, the village's ninja force coming out to defend their home. The battle raged on until with a shout of "Yondaime is here!" was heard. For hours, Wrath and the Yondaime fought each other, both coming to a stalemate. Until the blonde-haired man began making hand seals with the Sin in his sight. With a cry of **"Shiki Fuujin", the mighty Sin was sealed into an infant. The young Hokage successfully sealed the Sin into the child and fell over, dead. And for years the Sin slept, unknown to its new host. However one day that changed. And to both Sin and host, it was a most welcome day.**

* * *

**A/N: Yo and welcome to my newest fic! Thanks for reading this one, even if it is crap. Hopefully I can make it better with chapters to come. Don't worry, I'll still work on the "Beginning of Chaos". I am, however, going to alternate updating chapters for these two. Not sure who the pairing will be yet, but I can tell you that its going to be good! Anyways, R&R please and check out my poll. Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo! Sorry its been so long waiting for the update. Been taking care of some rl stuff that I couldn't push off for much longer. Anyways, gonna skip right over the Reviews for now and jump right into it.]

"KILL THE DEMON!"

This is what Wrath first heard when he woke up. Shaking his head, he looked around but was shocked to see he was in what appeared as a sewer behind cage bars. Confused, he closed his eyes to see if he could determine where the shout had come from when he suddenly saw. He was looking from another person's view! As he focused on this, he was unaware of what was happening to his now apparent host's eyes.

"KILL THE DEMON!"

A young blonde was seen running from a mob, all crying the same statement, as tears rolled from his whiskered cheeks. He darted between the legs of the crowd and vendors, desperately trying to escape from the murderous group of people following him. As he pushed on, his short legs began to burn from exhaustion, but he ignored it, knowing that if he stopped even for a second he would be beaten to death.

'_Why me? Why am I always getting beaten? Especially on today? Its my birthday and I didn't do anything wrong. Why are these people trying to kill me?' _the child thought to himself, crying harder. You see, today was young Naruto Uzumaki's 6th birthday and he had come out of his apartment to see the parade that seemed to celebrate his birth. He had gotten his apartment last year on this day after the orphanage had coldly thrown him out, stating that he was old enough to care for himself. But it seemed as if Lady Luck had frowned upon him tonight for he had ran into a dead-end alley. As he spun around trying to find a way out or at least some place to hide, the mob that was following him swarmed the end of the alley and slowly began to walk toward him. Naruto shrank against the wall with his back to it as he watched the people pull out knives, kunai and broken bottles, all of them with sadistic grins of glee on their faces. He began to sob harder as he stood there alone.

"Why are you being so mean to me? I didn't do anything to you! I've been a good boy today! Can't you just tell me why you are beating me?" he cried out desperately. The mob looked amongst themselves and began to chuckle as a man and woman stepped out as the spokespeople.

"Why we are being mean to you, demon scum? Is that what you call it? We will answer when you answer this: Why did you kill our families when you attacked? Why did you kill our Hokage and then take the form of a helpless child? Was it to lure us into a false state of security? Well it didn't work, demon!" the man yelled out, the crowd nodding in agreement. The woman scowled then grinned, her pink locks being pushed back from her face.

"I have a better idea than to killing it right away. Why don't we mix the demon's DNA with ours so we can get some more Kekkei Genkai from it?" The crowd roared in agreement as the woman walked faster to Naruto and pulled out some ninja wire from her Shinobi pouch, grinning manically all the while. As she reached Naruto, her free hand lashed out and gripped onto his blonde hair, pulling it toward her as she wrapped his body up with it. Working her way down his young body, she stopped before she reached his hips and finished tying up the child at his ankles. She ripped his already torn pants off of his body and knocked him over onto his back before squatting over him, pulling her pants and panties off. She wet his small penis with some spit, making it stand erect before pushing it into her. After working for a short amount of time, she was able to get him to release himself in her. As she stood up and pulled her clothes back on, she squeezed her thighs together to make sure the demons seed stayed in her. She turned and raised a fist into the air, letting them all know that she had completed her task. But as she held her fist up, a large pulse of energy surged through the alley. Slowly lowering her fist and turning around, she heard gasps from the crowd behind her as the child that was tied up broke the wire and stood up, his head lowered. Several more pulses of energy came from the small child, small pieces of the pavement and trash began to float in the air. Suddenly Naruto raised his head, showing his face. Several members of the crowd fainted at the large amount of killing intent that came from him as his eyes, once cerulean blue, now glowed a deep blood red. His lips began to rise, showing his elongated canines as a deep growl rumbled from his chest.

"Quick, Haruno, the demon woke up! Get outta there now!" a voice shouted to her. The Haruno was unable to move as the focus of the killing intent moved to her, paralyzing her. The now possessed Naruto walked up to the woman and gripped the front of her shirt, bringing her face to his level as he growled into her ears.

"**Ah but you didn't realize something, mortal. This child only houses me and keeps me from killing you all. But since you so kindly raped and tortured his mind into a state of unconsciousness, I think I'm going to do it anyways. Starting with you!"** Naruto growled out before latching his teeth into her throat, ripping out her windpipe, before releasing her throat. As she fell to the ground, clutching the wound to attempt in failure to keep the blood from flowing out, he turned to the crowd baring his fangs before disappearing in a flash of speed. **"And now for the rest of you."**

What happened then was nothing short of a massacre. In an instant, the crowd was literally torn into pieces. Arms and hands were torn from torsos. Legs torn in half at the knees and heads from necks. This was the scene that the elderly Hokage came upon with a small brigade of ANBU, responding to the feeling of demonic energy. Several members of ANBU made to attack the demon-possessed child before the Hokage could stretch out a hand, preventing them from motion. As soon as he did that, the blonde child stood stock still and fainted, the energy dissipating from his body. One dog-masked ANBU and a weasel-masked one moved, lifting the child between the two as the Hokage motioned for them to bring him to the hospital. In a swirl of smoke and leaves, the duo disappeared.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a pipe filled hallway. Seeing that he was laying down in a small amount of water, he pushed himself to his feet and rubbed the back of his head.

"Where am I?" he questioned aloud. As if responding to his question, the water and pipes began to flow and glow away from him, leading him toward a more central location. He began to follow the flow and glow for a short while. Soon after he began to walk, he came upon a large room with one side of it darkened to the point of complete blackness. Standing in the center of the room, Naruto looked around before trying to pear into the darkness. He gasped and fell to his butt, scooting back, as a pair of blood-red eyes appeared seemingly out of nowhere in the darkness, towering high above him. As his back hit a wall, Naruto pointed a finger at the eyes.

"W-w-who or what are you? And where am I?" he stuttered out. A deep chuckling sounded from around the room and a set of bright, shiny, sharp teeth reveled themselves in a Cheshire Cat like grin.

"**Who or what am I? What a good question to begin with. I will not answer that right away. As for where you are, you are inside your mind. You were attacked and raped as I am sure you can recall…"** here the voice paused and waited until Naruto nodded his head before continuing.** "But now I believe I am going to answer your question. I am known as the Sin Wrath, but you know me better as the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

Naruto spluttered briefly before a look of rage appeared on his face, leaping to his feet. "YOU! You're the reason I get beat all the time! Its your fault why I'm alone!" he shouted before charging the eyes and teeth. But before he could get far, a set of tails wrapped around his body lifting him into the air. Chuckling was once again heard as the tails kept him aloft.

"**While I applaud your tenacity and ferociousness, your much too young with your anger to deal with me, Wrath. I am very much surprised and impressed, gaki. And since I'm in such a good mood, I will give you a gift of sorts. When you awake, you will have your very own Kekkei Genkai. It is based off of my own eyes. It will give you the ability to slow down time, increase your puny brain functions, and allow you to see otherworldly creatures. Its called Wrath's Gaze, understand gaki?"** Naruto at first struggled before the words "Kekkei Genkai" worked into his brain. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and scowled at the voice.

"What do you mean puny brain functions? My brain works perfectly fin… Oh you mean me trying to attack you without a weapon? Yeah it is kinda dumb of me… Wait! Is that what you mean? Cool!" Naruto said loudly. Kyuubi laughed and nodded.

"**Aye, that is what I mean. Good job with getting it to work so soon. Once you grow more into your new abilities, you will be granted more gifts from me and will have to learn to work them. Such as this. Kit, I want you to sign this contract and put a small amount of blood under it. This is my Kitsune summoning contract. When you sign it, you will get the ability to summon my army and, if you put enough chakra behind it, me. Don't worry, it won't kill you,"** he stated as he saw that Naruto was going to butt in. **"So you don't need to worry about that. Also once you wake up, you will have my personal sword at your disposal. Don't worry about getting a teacher for it too. I will teach you my way, got it?" **Naruto nodded and quickly signed his name on the paper. Before he put his blood onto it, sealing the deal, he looked up at the Kyuubi's voice.

"One thing before I do this. Why are you doing this for me? What is the catch?" he asked him. Soon, light lit up the area slowly showing the Kyuubi lowering his head.

"**While I may be a Sin and a demon, I am one with honor. I am doing this so I can use you to help me find my love, my precious Virtue Patience, and help me kill those who killed her. Envy and Greed killed my mate years ago and I want you to help me kill them." Naruto thought for a few seconds before nodding and cutting his thumb with a tooth, pressing it to the paper. He turned and looked up at the Great beast and grinned.**

"Deal."

**A/N: And Break! Again sorry about the delay with updating. Had a lot of stuff going on here in rl and like I said I couldn't push it back anymore. With the house sprouting leaks from everywhere to the A/C getting back up, there is a lot going on. Hopefully I'll be able to update this and my other story soon. So thanks to all those who have kept checking up on these two. You guys rock. As always R&R please. Gotta jet! Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey-o everyone! it's the one and only Khaos Kuma! *hears crickets chirping*…. Bastards… Anyways I do apologize for the massive delay on the updates. A lot of shit has been going on. Started up school, dealing with family issues, loosing my mind slowly, you know what I'm talking about, right? No trying to put my issues on anyone, but just wanted to keep y'all in the loop. So with that being said, here we go with the next installment of dis story!

Disclaimer: Yo, how many times do I have to say it… I don't own Naruto. If I did, you think I would be writing this? ….Actually I probably would

A pair of violet eyes slowly opened, closing briefly when they were assaulted by light. Blinking and draping an arm over them, the eyes opened again. Looking around, the owner slowly sat up and groaned. Naruto shook his head and looked toward a nearby mirror to see what the damage done to his body was. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he saw his eyes, a sudden change from the bright blue that they once were. His hand moved to slide through his hair noticing that it was longer. He looked into the mirror again and saw the color had changed from blonde to silver. He moved to get out of the bed and stood up, taller than what he was before. He looked down and saw all of the changes that were done to him. The door began to slowly open and the former blonde looked up and saw the nurse. The nurse gasped slightly as Naruto smiled at her, showing elongated fangs. He saw her look and quickly dropped the smile, turning slightly away from her.

"H-how are you feeling, Uzumaki-san?" the female asked him. He shrugged and laid back down in the hospital bed as she moved to check his records. Naruto closed his eyes and draped his right arm over his eyes.

"I'm fine, Nurse-san." he responded. "Can I leave yet?"

The nurse shook her head and walked out of the room. Sometimes the boy forgot that he was only six years old.

Naruto sighed and turned to look out his window at the village as the sun began to rise. Though the villagers hated him with a passion, he would never grow tired of this sight. He sat back up and swung his feet over the side of the bed, slowly standing up and making his way to the window to have a better view of that which despised him. His ears slightly twitched as he heard footsteps approaching his room door and he kept his back to it. It opened hesitantly and the smell of pipe smoke revealed who was visiting him this early in the morning. "Hey Jiji." he said quietly.

The Sandiame stopped moving when he heard the former blonde address him. As far as he knew, the windows prevented a reflection at this time of the day due to the sun rise. "Hello Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?" he asked the child. His eyes opened slightly in surprise as the boy turned around, revealing his features to his pseudo-grandfather. "I'm alright, Jiji. Though I have a question for you. Why didn't you tell me about the Fox before?"

Sarutobi stood ramrod straight at this, his eyes widening fully before narrowing to slits. He slowly began to reach for a kunai that he always had with him as he responded. "What are you talking about, Naruto?" The boy gave the old man a look, as if saying 'Are you kidding me?' "I know about the Kyuubi, Jiji. I met him last night. I know that its because of him that I'm hated. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

The older man sighed and moved his hand back to where it was before sitting down in a chair by the bed, gesturing for Naruto to sit. "I didn't tell you because I wanted you to be able to have a life without having to hold back anything because of the Fox. I only did it to protect you." The child scoffed and sat down, his hands curling into fists as he did. "Well, a lot of good that did." he mumbled. When the Hokage asked him what he meant, the answer he got shocked him. "I get attacked every night, my apartment gets broken into and destroyed on a daily basis, all I ever get is crappy food, and I'm stuck in an orange jumpsuit because if I try to get something better I get charged 10 times the normal price. Look." he said to the old man as he lifted his gown up, revealing scars decorating his body and his ribs were clearly visible due to malnourishment. Sarutobi held back tears as he wrapped his arms around his "grandson". "I'm so sorry, Naruto. Had I known earlier, I wouldn't of let this continue to happen." The boy leaned back slightly to look him in the eyes. "I tried to get to talk to you, but your secretary would never let me in to see you. Something about too much paperwork to deal with someone like me." At this, the old Hokage began to leak KI at the blatant show of unprofessionalism

"Don't worry about her anymore. She won't be there after today." he said lowly as he hugged the boy closer for a few seconds before letting him go. "Why don't you go get changed and we will go get you some stuff, ok?" Naruto nodded, his silver hair moving with his head, as he got off the bed and went into the bathroom to change. Sarutobi gestured and the hidden ANBU appeared from the corner. "Go tell my former secretary to get her things out of that desk before I get back and find me a Chunnin to take her place." The Inu-masked ANBU nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke as Naruto came out of the room, dressed in his orange monstrosity. The two of them walked to the front desk and, after checking the boy out, walked into town to get him some new clothes. As they walked, the villagers who were preparing for the day began to glare at the child before suddenly shivering and visibly shaking as the Hokage began to flare his KI. Naruto smiled faintly, the tips of his fangs poking out from under his lips at the sight. They soon came to what appeared to be a rundown shack and stopped in front of it. Naruto looked up at the Sandiame, a questioning look in his eyes as the older man simply smiled at him and told him to feel if something was wrong. Naruto looked at the shack and thought. _'Why would he bring me to this place? Unless…'_ **'That's right kit. There is something else here. Try flaring your chakra, ok?'**

'_Wrath?' _**'Yeah its me. Been trying to talk to you since you woke up but our bond wasn't strong enough. Now that it is, I can talk to you and help if you need it.'** Naruto mentally nodded and put his fingers into the 'Ram' sign, gently flaring his chakra. Sarutobi gasped faintly as he felt the weight of the chakra wave as the image of the shack began to waver before disappearing, revealing a nice shop. He nodded to the boy as the child smiled widely, fully exposing his longer canines, before walking into the shop. The man at the counter looked at the duo before chuckling.

"Well well well. Its about time that you found this place, young one." he said to Naruto, surprising him. "What do you mean sir?"

"You've only walked past this place everyday to go home. I was about to feel hurt that you never noticed it." the slightly older man said with a playful pout. He quickly smiled and came out from around the counter. "I'm Sal, owner of the Salamander Weapons and Outfitters."

Naruto smiled faintly at the man, a faint gleam of happiness flashing in his purple eyes. "Thank you Sal-san. I did notice this place, but I though that you would kick me out. That was before you put that genjutsu up around it. I wondered where you went." he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Sal looked sadly at the child, sighing faintly. "I had to put it up so that only some ANBU and the Hokage could shop here. Otherwise, the villagers and the rest of the ninjas could shop here and really hurt you. But no matter! What can I do for you?"

"Well I need some new clothes because this," plucking his jumpsuit, "isn't cutting it. How can I be a ninja if my clothes scream 'Here I am!'?" he asked the man, the two older men chuckling at that analogy. He nodded and pointed Naruto in the direction of the clothes. As the boy went looking, he looked at the old Hokage. "Everything he wants today is on the house." he said to him before the old man could tell him to put it in his name. The older man nodded, chuckling before giving his thanks to the shopkeeper. Soon, Naruto came back. He had on a pair of black ANBU-like pants with red 'tears' running up the pant legs. He had on a tight red and black shirt, a pair of light weight black combat boots, black fingerless gloves and a black trench coat that had a red swirl on the back. The two men nodded at his new outfit as the child drew near. "Very nice, Naruto." the Hokage said to him with Sal nodded in approval. "Though it needs one thing." Sal said, pulling out a pair of black sunglasses, handing it to the boy. "And don't worry about paying. This is an investment for me in you, so as long as you come here to shop after you become a ninja you don't have to worry about paying, ok?" he asked the boy with said boy nodding furiously.

"Though can I get one more thing?" he asked Sal. Sal nodded, slightly confused as the child grinned and disappeared, swiftly returning with a katana in his hand. The blade itself was black with the handle having black and red threads intertwining. The two men stood still, shocked at this blade. This was supposed to be hidden from view by a illusion, how did he find it? Sal quickly got over his shock and began to chuckle, looking at the Hokage. "Well, if he found it, then it was meant for him to wield. Sure thing kiddo." he said. "Though what are you going to call it?"

Naruto thought for a few seconds before the Fox suggested a name for it. _'Are you sure?' he thought to the Fox with it giving its approval. He turned to the men and looked up at them, a mischievous grin spreading over his face._

"_Wrath's Bite."_

_A/N: Aaaaannnndddd Done! That took forever… Though I blame my computer. Freaking crashed on me and I couldn't get to any of my stories… Which is why its so long since I've updated it. Anyways, R&R please. I'll try to update it faster, if my compy doesn't fail on me again. Ja Ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yo, its Khaos Kuma. Had a lot of hits when I updated this last, good on ya! I was like "Whoa…." when I saw that in one day, I had over 1000 hits in one day. Though it might not seem like much to you all, it is to me! Now some reviews before I start.

**Nicklaren: Yeah I did have to rape him. It shows not only the depravity of human nature, but also the ignorance of a society wrapped in fear.**

**Narudevilfan: I'm hoping that it doesn't crash again so I can keep the updates closer and not have a massive gap. This is my first laptop so I am really attached to it lol.**

**Fanofmany: I've heard the same thing from people. While they struggle with their computers, I laugh and boot up mine! MUHAHAHAHA!**

Anyways, that's it for now. Enjoy!

"Blah" - Human speech

'_Blah' - Human thoughts_

"**Blah" - Demon speech/Jutsu name/Summons**

'_**Blah' - Demon thoughts**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…. it's a shame really, I have such plans for it if I did.

_Time skip: 4 years Naruto Age 10_

_A human figure darted from tree to tree, racing away from a seemingly unseen foe. A katana was strapped to his back, the hilt a combination of black and red. Amethyst eyes darted from tree branch to the ground below, trying to find the thing that was chasing after him. Slowly a hand went to the hilt of his sword as he stopped on a larger branch. Whirling and drawing the katana, he blocked the attack aimed at his back. Two dripping fangs tried to move around the flat of the blade with no avail. The scent of poison filled the air as the thing struggled to bite its prey. With a grunt, the person shoved back the large thing and stood ready for the next attack. With a hiss, the spider charged at the man, only to find him behind it with the katana held at a downward angle. He flicked his sword and slowly sheathed it. As the hilt of the sword met the sheath, the spider twitched and fell into two separate pieces. Blonde hair was ruffled as Naruto ran his hand through it, looking exhausted from that run and fight. _

_In the four years since his attack, Naruto had begun living in training ground 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death. He had decided to live there because somehow, the villagers had found every place of his and attacked him shortly after he got out of the hospital that fateful day. He had a few run ins with one Anko Mitarashi, but he really didn't have an issue with her. She was like him in a sense, so in his mind she was like family. She would never admit it outloud, but she saw the young blonde the same way. Naruto had found the tower in the middle of the forest and had taken one of the rooms in it, with his Jiji's approval of course. It had taken some time to convince the elderly Hokage to let him live there, but when he had said that living there was safer than not the Sandiame agreed and allowed it. Living there also allowed him to work on his swordplay and other powers granted to him from Wrath. The being had brought him to his mindscape every night to teach him about his abilities and the many different sword styles he had either seen or used before he was sealed. As Naruto learned them, he began to combine bits and pieces of them to create his own style, called Ikari no Dansu. _

_He also worked on utilizing his KI which, due to Wrath being sealed in him, was more potent than even the Hokage's. However, as he worked on the powers given to him from the Fox he struggled with his ever growing anger. Wrath informed him that it was mostly because of him and told him that he would help the boy learn how to control his anger until he could find his Virtue. Once found, his temper would ease to controllable levels. Until then, he had to use several different exercises to maintain his control. From deep breathing and counting to a certain number to meditation, he worked everyday to keep his cool. When those didn't work, the boy would just plain exercise until he was too tired to move or even care. He had noticed though that when his temper was at its max, his eyes would slowly build up light behind them until they shone brightly. He guessed it was because he was subconsciously channeling his chakra into his eyes to compensate for his higher speed. Numerous things set him off, from the villagers to small injuries all worked to increase the level of anger. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he found the Virtue and hoped that it was before he snapped on the villagers and killed them._

_With his daily hunt over, he quickly made his way to his home to shower and change before heading to the academy. While he didn't like some of the stuck up assholes there, he knew that there were those type of people everywhere in the world and he just couldn't get away from them. Hopping in the shower and cleaning the dirt and grime off of himself, he traced the scars on his body from his attacks. Both Wrath and the Hokage knew that while he didn't show it, mentally he was scarred as well from that night and most likely wouldn't enjoy being in the presence of a female for some time. While it would slowly be settled and worked through, they knew that it would have a lasting impression on the young blonde. With his shower finished, he quickly changed into his normal wear and began his trek to the school. With the only thing changing was his height, formally 4' 5" to an impressive for his age 5', he didn't change his outfit any. He continued to go to Sal's store for his every ninja need and had a slight discount on his things for being such a loyal customer. _

_Naruto leapt over the fence separating the village from the forest and turned slightly to see spiders watching him leave. He knew that when he came home, he would have a battle on his hand. Flipping off the 8 legged creatures, he began to walk through the village. He could feel his temper rising as he saw the glares of the people and growled faintly, leaking a small amount of KI from his form. As the villagers felt it, they trembled faintly and got back to what they were doing. His day now successfully ruined, he took to the rooftops, leaping from building to building. Anko had begun to teach him what she knew when they first met and he took to it like fish to water. Everything she went over with him he absorbed like a sponge. She felt a bit of pride, knowing that when he became a ninja he would be a force to be reckoned with. In truth, she was training him to be an assassin and he knew it. He loved the feeling of being able to sneak up on people and using that few seconds to take them out. He had been forced to make his first kill when Anko took him with her to eliminate a small group of bandits near the village. While he had enjoyed it slightly, he threw up afterwards. He knew that while it was his job to kill, he would always be reluctant to kill if he could convince them to leave peacefully. He would beat them senseless and let them live before he would kill them, leaving that as a last resort. _

_He came to the academy and sighed faintly, knowing he was in for another boring day in class. He had tried to get out of it, but his Jiji wouldn't let him. His 'grandfather' had promised him that if he got through this year that things would be different for him. Unfortunately, he was in a class of stuck up bastards, Neji Hyuuga being the main one. He could swear that everything the Hyuuga sat down, he could hear the stick up his ass creak. He chuckled at that thought and made his way into the classroom, walking to sit in his seat in the back. He sat behind everyone because he still couldn't deal with people at his back. He credited it with the years of abuse from the villagers. Seeing as he was a bit early, he laid his head on the desk to try to get a quick nap. He slipped into a very light sleep and rested as his classmates filed in. Of the many different ones that came in, only three kept his attention. One was obviously Neji. The second was a girl with buns in her hair, giving her a panda-like impression, named Tenten. She was extremely skilled with weapons, though being a Higirashi gave that to her. Her father owned the shop that rivaled Sal's, so being around weapons was a given for her. The last one was a very thick eyebrowed boy named Rock Lee. The only reason he got the blonde's attention was because he couldn't use Ninjutsu or genjutsu at all. His chakra network was plagued with a lot of obstructions and didn't allow him to utilize his chakra at all. That being said, Lee worked his tail off everyday with Taijutsu. He showed promise with it. Lee was the one right above Naruto in the rankings, mostly due to the teachers hatred of him, thus dubbing the two of them 'Deadlast'. _

_Today was the graduation exam and Naruto was certain he would pass. Wrath agreed with him as the teacher passed out the standard academy paper tests. As he reached Naruto, he glared at the boy and handed him the test. The glare, however, didn't bother him at all and all the teacher got as the sight of himself in the blonde's ever present sunglasses. Naruto looked down at the test and frowned slightly. He didn't know any of these questions! As he struggled to think of answers, he never realized that this test was one for ANBU. Wrath, however, knew that the teacher gave the boy the wrong test on purpose, but didn't say a word to the boy. He had to eventually figure stuff out on his own. After an hour, the teacher called for the tests to stop and passed forward. He then took them outside for the taijutsu portion of the test. All of them passed, though Rock Lee had decimated his Chunin opponent. Naruto had not gone all out to keep himself out of the spotlight. The second part of the test over, the instructor moved them all inside for the final part of the test, the Ninjutsu portion. One by one they were called into a room and told to perform the Academy standard of Henge, Kawarimi, and the Bushin. Naruto's name was last and he walked into the room. He effortlessly performed the first two easily, but when he came to the Bushin he knew he had problems. He had too much chakra for the standard 3 Bushin and let them know. The instructors told him to perform the task or be failed immediately. Shrugging, the blonde made an upward of 50 Bushins and looked at the teachers. Glares were all he received as he was told to leave the room. He walked silently up to his seat again and waited. After a little bit, the teachers walked in and began to call out the names of all those who passed. Naruto's name, however, was not called. When he questioned them, they told him that it was because of his low test score and a failure to complete the standard clones. Faint growling was heard from the boy as he walked back to his seat, a faint glow coming from behind the sunglasses. After they were dismissed, he headed to the roof and looked down on all of the people congratulating their children._

_He growled deeper as he noticed the happy expressions on their faces as they were informed that the blonde had not passed. Killing intent began to flood the area and Naruto took off running as the people began to shake badly. He dashed into the Forest of Death and just ran. He knew that the Hokage would just roll him back into the next years classes and he swore that he would pass. No matter what…_

_A/N: And break! Now I realize that my chapters are short, as so many have pointed out to me, but honestly when I run out of ideas for the chapter or lose where I am going with it, I stop. If that's a bad thing, oh well. Anyways, don't for to hit the little button just under this and review. Ja Ne!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yo! Khaos Kuma here, welcoming you to the next chapter of Naruto's Wrath! I hope you all are enjoying the trip so far. If not, then look up in the right corner and hit the little 'X' that you see up there. It will make all your troubles go away… Anyways, I'm just going to jump right into it seeing as the reviews I got were mostly just "good job"… Seriously though, a little more detail would be nice in the reviews. Anyways, here is the next chapter!

"Blah" - Human speech

'_Blah' - Human thoughts_

"**Blah" - Demon speech/Jutsu name/Summons**

'_**Blah' - Demon thoughts**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. If I did, then Sasuke would be in chains in ANBU prison after Naruto kicked his ass at the VotE…

A few months had passed since Naruto had been pushed back into the Academy again, forced to repeat the year due to the unfairness of the instructors. This years teachers were two Chunin, one named Iruka and the other Mizuki. Iruka was hard, but fair to all of the students. Mizuki however, he had a grudge against Naruto and it was extremely prevalent. From continued insults to going all out with the weekly spars against the blonde, to which said blonde was holding back, it was clear that the man wanted to fail Naruto badly. _'Though, to think about it, this years class is looking to be legendary.' _he thought to himself. It seemed like the clan heads had put all of their children into the Academy at the same time to guarantee that they would grow stronger and closer to each other. Shikamaru Nara, Choji Amichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Konoha's Golden child, Sasuke Uchiha were all in the same class. There were a few no name clan children there, such as Sakura Hanuro, but for the most part that was it. Naruto sighed as he sat in the back of the class, looking out the window behind his shaded eyes as Iruka droned on and on. All of this stuff he had already went over last year, so there was no real reason he should actually pay attent….

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! Are you paying attention?" came a voice, knocking the blonde out of his thoughts. "Not really Iruka-sensei." he answered truthfully. A few snickers were heard from the class as Iruka gained a tick mark on his forehead. "Alright everyone! Since your classmate isn't paying attention and you all think its funny, its time for a pop quiz!" Groans were heard from everyone and a few shot glares at the black clad boy, only to be met with faint growling. If there was one thing that the students feared, besides Iruka-sensei's temper when ignored, it was Naruto's anger. A few bullies had started to mess with Hinata because of her self confidence, or rather the lack of, Naruto had stepped in to stop it. When they started on him, a faint pulse was felt before the blonde's eyes began to glow faintly behind his glasses. The bullies, while slightly scared, had continued to get on Naruto's and Hinata's case before being laid out flat by the shorter child. After being sent to the hospital after the beating had ended, the student body had all silently agreed that Naruto was not to be messed with. The beatings had stopped when surprisingly Hinata had placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. It was like a switch had flipped for the boy, all of his anger had fled from his body and he felt at peace. Said peace was taken from him when Hinata had removed her hand and taken from his side by a few teachers, getting her away from the "demon child". Since then, Hinata had slowly begun to gain her confidence back with Naruto helping her along the way.

One by one, the students had filed to the front of the classroom, lining up in alphabetical order for their pop quiz. Iruka and Mizuki went down the line, telling them to Henge into someone at random and evaluating their performance. Naruto sighed, bored, as they slowly came to him. His mind wandered again, thinking about his teachings with Wrath and wondering what all the being was going to teach him tonight. Jerked out of his thoughts when Mizuki tapped him rather hard on his head, Naruto glared up at the teacher, growling faintly and letting his eyes glow faintly at the touch. Mizuki shook slightly at the sight in fear before overcoming it and told him harshly to Henge into the Sandiame. Executing a perfect illusion, Mizuki walked around the boy examining the technique. Not able to find anything wrong with it, Mizuki scowled and marked down the passing mark of the boy. He motioned to Naruto to drop the Henge, however the blonde did not. Frowning, Mizuki began to yell at the boy about his disobedience. Tuning the Chunin out, Naruto dropped his Henge and continued to ignore the man. After a few minutes of the man ranting at the boy, Naruto had enough and slightly lowered his glasses. Exposing an amethyst-colored eye, he glared at the taller man and sent a faint pulse of KI at him, stopping the raving in mid-word. The class shook slightly at the feeling as Naruto moved his glasses back into place and went back to ignoring everyone. What they didn't know was that Naruto was attempting to calm himself down after the first bout of glares sent his way over the quiz. Iruka watched the young blonde as he went through his breathing exercises. Once his temper had been pushed to an acceptable level, Naruto began to pay attention again.

"Now that that's over class, I wanted to remind you about the upcoming exam. This is the final one before you begin your lives as Genin for the Leaf, so I want everyone to do their best, alright?" Iruka said to the class as the quiz was finished. A few "Hai's" were heard from the class and they were dismissed for the day. Naruto calmly walked up to his seat and grabbed his katana before walking out of the class and up to the roof. He began to roof hop toward his home as he put his body on autopilot and began to talk to his tenant. _'So what all are we going over tonight, Wrath?'_ the boy asked.

"**We will be continuing to go over chakra control and your swordplay. While both are high, they still have a ways to go before you can even think about them being considered perfected. Other than that, we will be working on your evasion skills with Anko and your speed." **the Sin answered. Naruto nodded inwardly and sighed as he reached the Forest.

Screams of frustration were heard from training ground 44 as the sun began to set, casting an almost eerie shadow on the heavily guarded forest. However, due to the pitch of the screams, it was not a male voice but a woman's. A dark figure burst from the tree tops and sped quickly toward the village as a tan blur quickly followed. Anko, chasing after Naruto with kunai clutched in her hands, began to throw the knives at the fleeing blonde as he dodged them gracefully. She screamed once again in frustration as none of them hit the boy. Grabbing two handfuls, Anko reared back and threw all of them at Naruto, only for him to quickly spin in mid air and dodge all but two. The two that he didn't dodge he swiped in mid-flight and hurtled them back at the pursuing woman, startling her. Thinking quickly, Anko dropped her head and flared her trench coat to slow her down long enough to twirl and avoid getting hit. What she didn't take into consideration was while dodging the thrown objects, Naruto had quickly followed behind them. As she touched the ground, the feel of a cold piece of steel was felt at her throat as Naruto positioned himself directly behind her. "Looks like I win, Anko-san." he whispered into her ear as he angled his black katana more toward the front of her throat. Anko stood, frozen in sudden shock, before she came to her senses and faintly nodded. Seeing the nod, Naruto removed the blade from her person and sheathed it. The purple haired woman grinned widely as they both plopped to the ground exhausted.

"Well well well. Naru-chan has finally beaten me, huh? I'm proud of you gaki." she told him while punching him light on the shoulder. The blonde simply grunted in acknowledgement and sighed. Anko was the only one, beside Hinata, that he allowed to touch him at any time. Anyone else who tried tended to get their arms close to being ripped off violently. He shrugged and turned toward her. "You underestimated me, Anko-san. You would think that you of all people wouldn't do that." he said to her, a faint smile forming on his lips as he looked at her from over his glasses. She blushed faintly at this, realizing that he was correct. She brushed off the accusation with a chuckle and laid back. "I guess I did. But in all honesty, I couldn't hit you and you damn well know it. Speed training?" she asked him, receiving a nod in return. Looking up into the sky, Anko stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, kiddo, I gotta get going. My shift is coming up and I don't want to make Ibiki-kun angry with me. I'll catch you later." she told him, tossing a wave over her shoulder to the seated blonde. He nodded again and watched her bound off. **"I am also proud of you, kit. Its not everyday that you beat the likes of her. But don't let that get to your head. We still have a lot of work to do."** Wrath told him. Giving the Kitsune a mental nod, Naruto stood and sped off to his secret training ground. He didn't realize that the entire time, Anko and himself were being watched with hate filled eyes. _'Soon, you damn demon. Soon you and the snake whore will be dead and I will be more powerful than anyone in this stinking village.' the figure thought as they moved away quickly. _

_A/N: And break! Ok so mental note, don't forget that you are updating a chapter and leave it go halfway through on your computer…. Seriously though, I was working on this chappie for a bit and honestly forgot about it when I was traveling. Anyways, gonna try to get a new chapter up for both stories here soon. Depends on my work schedule. Been going non stop the last month and a half… Wearing me down. As always, R&R please! Thanks. _

_This is Khaos Kuma, signing out! Ja Ne!_


End file.
